


All You Need Is A Little Spark

by patriciaselina



Series: in any version of reality [3]
Category: Ever After High, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Destiny, Ever After High AU, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationship - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Screw Destiny, Soulmates, Yuzuki just wants to fight a dragon ok, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciaselina/pseuds/patriciaselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thing is, though: he really should’ve known by now that Seo listened to no other person but herself. If he’d kept that in mind, he at least would’ve managed to save face and not have looked so surprised when Seo turned on her heel and said, casually as can be, “Forget it. I need to go to the toilet. Right now.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Yuzuki Seo, daughter of the Evil Queen and bearer of the most wicked of legacies, just really wants to wrestle a dragon.</p><p>(Ever After High AU of my Gekkan Shoujo fairytale AU "If Happy Ever After Did Exist". Based off this collection of doodles I did: http://patriciaselina.tumblr.com/post/108503473411)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is A Little Spark

“Hey, you over there,”

From where he was standing in the middle of the open-air stage, Ken Miyamae bristled. If anything, the girl was supposed to call him ‘Headmaster’ or something, or at the very least, ‘Sir’. But no, instead he gets called different things. ‘Ken-san’. ‘You over there’. Well at the very least it wasn’t ‘fatso’.

And they ask him why he’d gone to the length of locking Maeno underground. The guy was rude, okay? Pretty much the entire school rejoiced when he went under. Nobody could handle their dashboards being flooded with the guy’s endless stream of selfies, honestly.

Anyway, it’s a really good thing that all these years didn’t do a number on Miyamae’s god-tiered patience. Because, instead of saying anything else, anything like threatening detention or casting some nasty spell (like the thankfully-absent Maeno would’ve probably done) he only sighs and asks, “Is there a problem, Miss Seo?”

Yuzuki Seo yawns, tossing her dark-blond ponytail over her shoulder, where it’s caught by the gaudy high-necked silver collar she always seems to wear. Miyamae could never understand why the Snow White girls always seemed to want dramatically high collars. Well. Save the current Snow White, at least. “Well, y’see. What I _don’t_ wanna make the pledge?”

The crowd gasps around them. It’s just a practice for the real thing, but...safe to say, nobody has ever asked this before, ever. Miyamae gets it, though – what sane person would want to dedicate their whole life to poisoning princesses and getting into jail, anyway? Sure, to say Seo was... _troubled_ was putting it a little lightly (as the many people she’d ‘accidentally’ tripped or hexed during bookball practice would say), but she was, at the very heart of things, still a pretty sweet girl, kind to her friends and not at all like the vengeful monster her mother had chose to become. The choice would have been hard for her.

 _But_ , Miyamae thought, _it’s not like she doesn’t have any other choice, anyway_. “Whether or not you _want_ to make the pledge is none of my concern. You are the daughter of the Evil Queen, and you _have_ to make the pledge. There is no other way.” There was probably a better way to phrase this, but Miyamae’s never been particularly good at dealing with children. “Go on, Seo.”

The thing is, though: he really should’ve known by now that Seo listened to no other person but herself. If he’d kept that in mind, he at least would’ve managed to save face and not have looked so surprised when Seo turned on her heel and said, casually as can be, “Forget it. I need to go to the toilet. Right now.”

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t really a question of destiny in the first place, really. Yuzuki never really cared that she was fated to never have a Happily Ever After, just like her mom had been. It was just...

...well, being an Evil Queen was hella _boring_.

“So, I just poison you, and then I get thrown in jail, is that _it_?” Yuzuki had said, swiping fries off of Yuu Kashima’s plate one lunch break ago. Some would think it weird that the Evil Queen’s progeny be the very best of friends with the same girl she’s fated to practice her attempted manslaughter moves on, but that wasn’t really a surprise – Yuzuki had _always_ been the weird one.

“Well, either that or you die, I guess,” Yuu says, carelessly, as if she weren’t afraid of hurting Yuzuki’s feelings by talking about her imminent maybe-death. And seeing as Yuzuki’s feelings hadn’t been hurt anyway, this only serves to cement further how close the two really are. “Hori- _senpai_ knows the story more than I do – I think he’s gotten it memorized by heart already, he’s _that_ amazing. You wanna ask him and check?”

“Nah, I think I’ve got the gist of it already,” Yuzuki says, knocking back a soda. If her mom was here she’d chide her for not acting like a prim and proper evil queen. For sharing a table with the next Snow White, of all things. But her mom _isn’t_ here, which is kind of the whole point of Yuzuki being in this school in the first place. “Man, that sucks.”

Yuu looks at her friend with concern in her eyes, but isn’t quite sure of what she’s supposed to say. After all, while Yuzuki’s bloodline pretty much locked her up to a life of evil spells and people chasing after her with pitchforks, Yuu’s family tree destined her to a royal marriage and everyone’s eternal admiration. She doubts that anything she could say right now would help, and, seeing as they are two sides of the same fairytale, she can’t help but feel a little _guilty_. After all, Yuu’s Happily Ever After came at the price of Yuzuki’s freedom...

“Oh, oh no no, girl, it’s got _nothing_ to do with you. Hold your horses, will ya?” Yuzuki says, flicking her friend squarely in the middle of her perfectly-coiffed bangs. “I couldn’t care any less about not having a Happily Ever After. So you don’t have to worry about me stealing your prince off you, or something. Don’t go all green-eyed-monster on me, princess.”

“Wha – I’m _not_ being jealous!” But Yuzuki can’t help but notice the bright red staining Yuu’s high cheekbones, a shade or three more resplendent than her naturally rosy glow. Also the way she keeps stealing glances at the table three rows behind, where the aforementioned prince, Masayuki Hori, is berating Umetarou Nozaki, their generation’s Huntsman, for letting the animals frolic all about in the cafeteria. _Again_. “Why would I be? I mean – Hori- _senpai_ ’s the prince in my story and all, but that’s a long time away from now, we’re not _exactly_ dating, and _he’s_ more like a princess than I would _ever_ be in my _lifetime_ –”

“...I _heard_ that, Kashima.” Hori deadpans, as he suddenly whips around to throw a muffin at Yuu’s head. As would be expected of both a classically-trained fighter and a man with a lifetime of experience dealing with the flaky princess that is Yuu Kashima, he doesn’t miss. He doesn’t even get crumbs on Yuzuki’s hair. Yuzuki can’t help but be a _bit_ jealous.

Yuu scrubs at her eyes, plucks the muffin off her hair, and grins her dashing, debonair grin at the fuming prince. All other females in the cafeteria at that moment can’t help but want to swoon at her feet; seeing as she’s the fairest in the land and all, this isn’t really such a surprise. “Thanks for the food, _senpai_!”

The third member of their party arrives just then, setting down her food tray and adjusting her red hood so the ribbons attached at either side wouldn’t look crooked. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nothing much, Chiyo-chan,” Yuzuki says, gracefully accepting the new plate of fries Chiyo offers her. Which was actually supposed to be for all three of them. “Just Kashima getting into a food fight with Hori- _senpai_.”

“So, the usual, then.” Chiyo says, getting a handful of fries from the plate and dumping it onto Yuu’s plate, if only so Yuzuki doesn’t eat everything. Again. “Kashima-kun, Hori- _senpai_ ’s got enough on his plate as it is. Cut him some slack!”

“Aw, but Chiyo-chan, Hori- _chan_ - _senpai_ is the cutest thing _ever_. I mean, just look at that, I just have to call him _cute_ and there he goes, flushing brighter than any fair maiden I’ve ever seen – if you ask me, I think _he’d_ be the _perfect_ Snow White!”

“ _Kashima_ ,” Hori growls, taking another muffin, and _throwing_. His aim is _impeccable_.

“Thanks again, _senpai_!”

“I will never understand how _I’m_ supposed to be the one trying to kill you,” Yuzuki says, around another handful of fries. “At this rate, your prince might be the one trying to off you first.”

“B’aww, Hori- _senpai_ would never do that.” Yuu says, munching through the muffin projectile. “Princess or not, I _am_ his number-one _kouhai_ , y’know.”

“Um, actually, that was Nozaki-kun.” Chiyo corrects, gently. “Didn’t you already ask him that question the other day?”

“What took you so long, anyway, Chiyo-chan? Seo- _sensei_ here already cleared out half the food we got. And then some.”

“Well, I saw Mikorin huddled into himself ‘round the corner before I got here. I was trying to calm him down, he was _so_ red.” Mikoto Mikoshiba was, by all means, supposed to be their generation’s Big Bad Wolf, sworn enemies with Chiyo’s family’s long unbroken line of Red Riding Hoods. But despite his fiercely good looks and many pick-up lines, he was just so shy and non-threatening, that nobody’d think him a wolf in any sense if he didn’t have the ears to prove it. “I wonder what happened to him?”

“ _Ugggggghhhhhhhhhh_.” Yuzuki groans, suddenly, stretching out on their table.

“Ooh, looks like _someone’s_ in a mood,” Chiyo says, turning to their friend. “Something wrong?”

“It’s just. Well.” Yuzuki says, mashing fries into her mouth as she speaks. “It just struck me. My destiny is _royally_ boring, did anyone ever notice that? I mean, Chiyo-chan gets to do riddles with a fierce, menacing wolf. Kashima here at least gets to go _hiking_. What about me? I marry her dad and do some chemistry on an apple. That’s _it_. I don’t even _like_ chemistry.”

“There, there, Yuzuki...”

“Why couldn’t I have gotten something cooler, like, with a _dragon_ or something? I mean, if I’m gonna get into prison anyway, why couldn’t I have been in there ‘cuz I summoned one too many dragons, not ‘cuz of a single case of food poisoning?”

“If you want, next time we go for Hero Training, I could fetch a dragon for you.” Yuu offers, waving her second half-eaten muffin around like a victory flag.

“Thanks, Kashima,” Yuzuki says back, beaming a bit. “But you don’t have to, I can just tail you guys and get one myself.”

“How’d you get into Hero Training anyway, Kashima-kun?” Despite the fact that she wore a prince jacket she’d swiped off Hori and always preferred her sweaters and pants, Yuu was still, after all, a princess, and her sched was supposed to be filled from top-to-bottom with girly, princessy things. This is, after all, the same world that frowned on Yuzuki for wanting to fight with dragons instead of poisoning apples.

“Well, let’s just say I can be really great at _persuading_ people,” Yuu says, beaming.

Somewhere five tables to their right, someone swoons all over her club sandwich.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and welcome to Ever After High! Er, I mean, Romance Academy. Oh well, that fits too.
> 
> This is the AU I was talking about in [this set of doodles](http://patriciaselina.tumblr.com/post/108503473411) I did, which was in turn based off of the Ever After High franchise and also my [Gekkan Shoujo Fairytale AU](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/2837417). You got that right, this is an AU of an AU. Will wonders never cease.
> 
> Anyway, I don't have any set plot or outline for this thing, but hopefully I'll be able to churn out more of these someday somehow! Hope you like it!!


End file.
